Captain Jack Russel
Captain Jack Russel was a Gary Stu first encountered in the Star Trek continuum, although he has also visited Halo and Left 4 Dead. He was slain by Agents Cyba Zero and Eagrus Khan, with Sigma One and Phi Six helping after one of his misspellings spawned them. Character History Captain Jack Russel was a hormone-fuelled godmode!Stu whose only traits were killing villains in massive numbers and sleeping with practically every woman he could. He had no idea of subtlety (in romance or in battle), and even less idea of logic or description. Aside from also having no idea of grammar, punctuation or especially spelling, he also flew an un-described space-ship capable of flying at truly ludicrous speeds - which in truth utilised plotholes. Using a literal plothole (disguised as a wormhole), he met up with the USS Voyager with the sole plan of bedding Seven of Nine, with his idea of wooing being to blow up as many aliens as he could, including pretty much the entire Kazon species and a sizable portion of the Borg. As well as doing a lot of godmoding, he created no fewer than twenty-four minis, including two of himself; raised the Borg to the power of three; trivialised both the Borg and the Kazon; and knocked more or less most of the canon characters he encountered well OOC. Charges There were a LOT of charges: "being a Gary Stu; god-moding; being a dog-man; having a woefully un-described default-sci-fi ship, capable of flying faster than pretty much anything else in the Trekverse; giving said ship weapons capable of one-hitting Borg cubes; providing the USS Voyager with the same weapons; crewing your ship with your girlfriends; calling said girlfriends men; interdimensional snatching; assimilating Alan Turing; drinking and flying; attempting to sleep with more women than Captain Kirk; being totally lacking in subtlety; committing mass genocide of Kasons; doing utterly ridiculous and impossible things just to look cool - most notably surfing a meteorite; having generally appalling grammar; misspelling an awful lot; spawning a lot of mini-Tribbles; causing spatial wrenches; missing punctuation; spelling the word 'assimilating' no fewer than FOUR different ways; raising the entire Borg Collective to the power of three; giving people accents; being a 'legendry' hero; making Kes and Seska faint; making canon characters use very un-Trekverse language; spawning pears all over the place; randomly coating various things in tar; with having Janeway USURP THE BORG QUEEN; WITH GETTING RID OF THE PROPER QUEEN FAR TOO EASILY; carrying an armoury's worth of weapons - most of them non-canonical - without being weighed down; having Borg-like abilities and REALLY, SERIOUSLY ANNOYING PPC AGENTS!" Character Death Captain Jack Russel, it turned out, had so many Borg-like abilities that, coupled with his non-existent description and immense plot-warping powers, ultimately started turning him into a drone. Cyba, Sigma, Phi and Eagrus took advantage of his confusion to restrain him in an assimilation chamber and read the mammoth list of charges. They then gave him the choice of expelling him from the continuum (by death) or leaving him for his bad logic to take its course. None-too-surprisingly, he was not keen on becoming fully Borg (and it would not have been fair to the Borg anyway), so they threw him in the recycling instead. Links *Fic of origin *Mission Part 1 and Part 2 Category:Slain Mary Sues